You Are Not Alone
by missy1234567890
Summary: Man of Steel Universe. Clark Kent has now been working at the Daily Planet and fulfilling his other more secretive duties, but he believes he is alone. After an ominous fire which two people with no real identites were killed a figure has been seen above the wreck. Who is this unidentified flying person and why have they come to our planet? Clark/ OC, Review please! Slight OOC
1. Chapter 1

AN:First fanfic! Please review and ill decide if i want to continue with this story! I really love writing and i guess now i have the courage to submit it! INspired by man of steel and just a story ive been thinking about for a while, so i decided why not make it a Man of Steel story! Hope you like it, and remember first time user sorry if its bad!

Re did: so my very first review was " Jesus his name is clark get it right!", im sorry, but I was quite disheartened by this and im sorry for my mistake. I re did the chapter

I dont own superman or wonder woman or dominos pizza! There I said it!

* * *

Prologue

DING DONG!

My grumbling stomach welcomed the noise, even though it wasn't my turn to cook tonight I was glad when my mentor offered we just order pizza tonight. My stomach grumbled again I was going to wait a few more moments to before walking down the hallway to get near the door, but never open it. No, that's always been far too dangerous, but there hasn't been a scare for years I don't suspect they will find us now. Gradually we've been letting our guard down. I'm even allowed to be in the hallway when Jen opens the door now days.

I was turning the corner just as Jenna was getting to the door, her long cape of black hair flocked around her face but fell long and smooth just above the bottom of her spine. She was dressed simply but too old for her real age, but I guess that was the appearance she was meant to give, to make sure no one saw how young she was and how she was much too young to be my mother.

"Ah!" The noise escaped my mouth before I felt the prickling feeling on the back of my neck. My hand quickly reached up to feel where the sensation had come from. My fingers pressed on the permanently cool patch of skin where once layed marking that would protect me, but long since had that been gone and it had been an even longer time that I had had that prickling feeling. Meanwhile Jenna was opening the screen door, where the pizza man stood in the dim spot light on our spider infested balcony.

One of his shoulders was lower than the other but it might have looked that way as he was ducking away from the light. His Dominos pizza cap was covering his face and he looked like more of a man, with broad shoulders and thick arms, much different than the usual boys who deliver the pizzas. My breath caught when I noticed his hands. The backs of his palms were laced with gnarled skin that shone as though from being burnt and healing over in a most grotesque form. His fingers looked as though they may have been broken before and never fully healed to be as straight as they once were. His tilted his head down and I saw a glint of something red as his face passed into the light briefly and his thumb brushed against the receipt he held on top of the pizza box. I shied away slightly from my nook in corridor leading to the door, The prickling sensation on my neck had reappeared and for some reason I really didn't want that man to see me.

" A delivery for Lola De'Seres," He slurred out the words as if the name bored him behind that lazy tone I heard raspiness which hadn't been present before he said my name. I sucked in a quick gulp of air. My name. How did he know my name if Jenna had ordered the pizza. Jenna had tensed, her hand tightening on the protruding little handle ever so slightly turning and pushing it in a way a door knob wouldn't normally turn, but it was no ordinary door knob.

Jenna composed herself and made sure her voice was light and a little confused,

" Lola De' What? Im sorry but you must have got the orders mixed up? Unless you've got one for Erin?"

She shot the man a little smile, completely forgetting her role as a mother of a 17 year old girl and portrayed her own young age, before turning the door knob ever so slightly that if I hadn't known what she was doing it wouldn't have seemed at all suspicious to someone normal but the man fingers grasped the box tighter as if hearing the faint clicking of the other side of the door knob which by now was transforming and extending into a different shape.

"No, De'Meke," Jenna slightly crouching into a defensive position at the use of her true last name "Lola De'Seres is who I wish to see," The man's lazy tone from before was all but a distant memory as his voice was rough and deep, filled with a cold hatred that pierced the ears like icicles. He still stood holding his pizza box though the time for pretence was long gone.

I knew that standing here was extremely unwise, but I was frozen so petrified by this man. The tension was getting harder to bear, almost suffocating me all of this happened within a matter of moments but it felt as thought it was lasting for hours. I knew what would follow when Jenna revealed the door knobs true form and I had a feeling that when this happens the pizza man will reveal his too.

You know the feeling of being caught in a bad dream and there is no escape-no, when the scariest part in a horror movie and you cover your eyes and block you ears but you still peek and even though you know it is terrifying and may regret it later.

I looked at my dearest companion one last time before i turned and ran. I could hear the crash of the door, the slashing of metal on metal, I heard him growl and i heard her fight. The door knob now revealed as one of our home planets finest weapons, shape shifts to your need, I bet she picked the Dereser metal Sword, she was the best at fighting with it many years ago.I slam the door in my room, looking for my Medalion. I can sense its already too late. I look to the ceiling and scream " Diana! Come Forth! Guide Us! Protect Our People! We Have Fallen!".

Then there is silence. Tears well as I know what the silence means. Jenna is gone.

SLAM. Against my door. Its him. As the tears roll down my face, my medalion burns golden, my plea has been heard, I close my eyes in sweet relief. Then a voice that sounds like crushed stones pushed against cement fills my room.

" You have risen you shall in turn fall."

I open my eyes as the door crashes down and his monstrous figure looms above. I feel no fear, for I have been heard and she will come. She will save this people. The last tear that I shall ever have rolls down my face, I close my eyes. A good death it its own mothers words being the last thing i think before this monsters hand comes down upon me.

* * *

" Hey Lois, guess whats just been sent in," Tony called over to Ms Lois Lane herself, sitting back on her chair, in her little cubicle at the Daily Planet, " freaky stuff huh?" He dumps the sheets he had been holding on his desk.

" Tony, your enthusiasm is admirable but I just cant- What is that?" her sentence trailed away from her as she stared down at the sheets placed on her desk. Awe was written clearly across her face, and one Clark Kent did not fail to notice it.

Craning his neck slighty to see the pages, they were of a house which had been burnt down or some typeof explosion had occurred. It had been all over the news, well and the newspaper, in fact the very newspaper they were working for had run a killer story about it. Two people had been living there, a mother and daughter, they lived sort of away from town, but that was not what was getting the attention.

Above the house, in the storm clouds a figure can be seen in the air above the house. Clark's attention was completely given to these photographs now, he stood and walked over to lois's desk where Tony was leaning against. The entire ire situation in itself had upset Clark, that he couldnt have been there to save them, though the media were definitly playing the Where-Was-Superman-There card. Not everyone can be saved, and it hurt Clark to admit that.

The other sheets were just zoomed in parts of the photo, it can be seen that figure is definitely a woman but other than her build and hard nothing else can really be seen. Clark's pulse quickened, What if Im not alone?

Tony answering Lois's previous question, said with building excitement," We dont know yet, but I think we might have found our WonderWoman to our Superman."

* * *

Hehe I hope you liked it! Please leave a review and I apologise for any errors i was in a rush for the last couple of paragraphs! Until next time xoxo


	2. Chapter 2- Looming

AN: **THANKYOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS! IM SO HAPPY THANKYOU ALL! **This Chapter is going to be abit short and just to let everyone know, this is going to be little bit different from traditional Superman Wonder Woman and all the rest. Im mixing things up abit so just tell me if you dig it? Thankyou again!

" Kal? Kal! KAL! "  
Clark Kent jumped awake, a sheen of sweat covering his body. He turned his head to stare at his alarm clock; it read 2:30 AM. He groaned at the long wait he would have ahead before sleep would come to him. It had been difficult enough going to rest with the dreams of the invasion, but now the mystery figure was keeping his mind especially alert.  
After already arriving home in the early morning after going straight to the burnt down home, he was perplexed and very tired. The remaining officers at the house had told him no bodies had been found. Had the figure taken them? Had it been the cause of this destruction? Had it tried to be the saviour?  
But the question that had been gnawing at him since this new revelation was that if there was someone else like him... Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

* * *

_" Diana! Come Forth! Guide Us! Protect Our People! We Have Fallen!"._

She moved a stray piece of hair away from the child's face, sighing as she did so. She gave herself these moments, letting her grief wash through her as she turned her back on the lifeless body resting on the table in the ship she had found in the nearby mountain range . The dark haired woman walked over to a table with which a glowing golden whip-like instrument lay, beside it was a necklace with a medallion attached. This same medallion hours before had been clutched in the dead kryptonian's hands, her last desperate plea for help.

Her thoughts had been dark as soon as she arrived at the place she received the distress call as she saw the seemingly untouched body in the burning wreckage she knew there was nothing she could do and salvaged what she could: including the girl and various objects she found did not belong on a plant such as Earth.

"What a waste of life, such injustice, upon a child... " she murmured to herself. Her blazing blue eyes landing on the neclack  
She had seen the ruin which was left of the house building and knew that this destruction was not within a humans power, but of course, she knew that as soon as the Medallion of Thermycia had been activated but the severity of the situation played on her mind. But it was not this which perplexed and disturbed her beyond measure, it was not how a half-Kryptonian child had been murdered on a planet which she had no reason to be on.  
As the woman placed the medallion back to its spot on the table, her thoughts still on this mystery, her fierce nature began to shine through she confirmed her already looming suspicions: whatever had killed this child had no reason to be on this planet either.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is abit short but please review have a lovely day!


	3. Chapter 3- Discoveries Part 1

AN: Thank you for your favourites and follows! **PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! ENJOY! :D**

I don't own Superman or Wonder Woman or any of the characters please don't sue me!

* * *

"Are you going to wear that to the dinner?" She asked a slight playful edge to her voice as she glanced over to the man standing by her balcony door clad in his red and blue outfit.

"No, you see Miss Lane," He smiled said," I don't like to drag too much attention to myself. Unfortunately, I already get enough cameras flashing without walking right into a Daily Planet Executive Dinner."

Lois turned herself so she was facing Clark Kent, full frontal, in all his glory. 8 months ago him standing there would have been enough to make her heart pound and make every part of her body alert. Now however, a small flutter of her heart and a slight intake of breathe was all her reaction.

"I suppose not," she said, her hair was falling out of its ponytail and fraying around her face but Clark just smiled over to her and took a step forward closing the distance between them. "But hey, it'd be a great story. Superman Stops For A Bite, I can see it already." Her voice still held it's usual confidence but the closeness of him was definitely changing her mood.

He reached his hand out; though unusually hesitant, pushed away some of the stray hairs around Lois' face and dropped his hand to her cheek.

"I'd rather not risk my cover by going to work like this," he said in a far too bright voice then added sarcastically, "but thanks for the suggestion."

This, again, would have usually had Lois's brain going fuzzy but also bursting with acknowledgment at the same time due to his touch, but now only her pulse quickened and her breathing accelerated.

She let his words hang in the air as his piercing blue eyes travelled slowly from her face down to her neck and it was in this precise moment Lois Lane forgot about the dimming feelings she had for Clark Kent the past couple of months, the passion had come roaring back.

It was also in this precise moment Clark's eyes snapped up and his body tensed. He had already taken two steps to turn around when he looked back at Lois, with his hand slightly reaching out and his eyes screaming his apology, Lois leaned against a chair and gave a small sad smile.

"Go get 'em, Superman."

And with a final glance he was just a flash of blue and red and off of her balcony. The swiftness of his departure left her, surprisingly, out of breath.

But of course why should she be surprised, for that's exactly what he was: breathtaking.

* * *

It would seem that in a place like Metropolis, in the darkening hours of the night, a person wouldn't want to be walking down streets alone, but of course, when this person was equipped with superhuman strength,speed and amazing fighting ability, it would take a little of the edge away.

Another thing which would lessen the disadvantages of being attacked is if no-one could even see what they were attacking.

Diana of Themyscira wandered down the lonely sidewalk, following the deep grey cement blocks in hope of finding the place in which had been drumming and electrifying her senses all evening.

It had started when she touched the back of the Kryptonian girls neck. She had been lifting her, to place her on the earthy ground outside the temporary rocky shelter she had taken up to hide her ship in, and with a simple brush of the girls neck, she saw it all. The girls last moments and important memories. _**A good death is its own reward **_. She understood that the girl was not alone and there was a reason her being here was so important. She had turned the girl over the instant the images were gone and noticed the marking. It would have been placed there from a blessed stone and by someone powerful. Very powerful. _A MARKING TO PROTECT AND GUIDE._

Once she returned her thoughts back to the child in front of her, the woman brushed her own dark hair from her face and proceeded to lay the alien girl on her back and whisper blessings over the girl. Once finished she began to pile stones over the young girls body. _A fine burial for you, little one, a fine burial -_she thought.

Back to the present Diana had been following this buzzing within her head. Like a guide it would send tingles to her finger tips if she needed to decide where to go, which path to head down. A warmth would touch the air, playing on her senses, pulling her towards this location. Her searching continued off the small streets and dark alleys and onto the greener areas, the moon lighting her path. She drunk in the energy from it and breathed out a sigh of contempt.

This new soft Earth path opened to a vast clearing. She had found herself in the park and began to stare around the empty space. She found it now unnecessary to hold up her useful disguise and stared down at her shadow as she became visible once more. Her golden lasso coiled by her side in it's whip form glimmered through the dark air. Her senses picked up as her brilliant blue eyes landed on a vine covered tree, immediately her tan skin started prickling all over. She moved forward, so intently focused on what her body was reacting and leading her to, she failed to notice a blue and red figure pass high above her own.

She crouched down as she reached the tree; the damp soil was almost vibrating from the close proximity of the Princess. Every nerve in her body was buzzing, alight with the sensation of being so close to what the marking had been leading her to. Diana reached her hand down to place it on the patch of ground and felt the thump of her heartbeat flow through her arm. Her silver bracelets shined in the moonlight and she began to use her telekinesis to remove the earth covering whatever her body had sent her to, but not before she saw, from the corner of her eye, a shadow pass over the other side of the clearing.

* * *

He was sure he had seen something down here.

Clark Kent been flying over the park to get back to his apartment when he noticed glittering below and a shadowy figure moving amongst the trees. He had slowly turned around and lowered himself to the ground.

To find nothing in his immediate eyesight was, first of all, odd and second of all a rarity. His eyesight had never failed him before and he refused to believe it had been the shadows playing tricks on he looked over to the other side of the clearing he noticed a dark patch where the dirt had begun to be dug up. Clark flew over to the spot still blissfully unaware his presence there was not welcome.

Clark felt a tingling sensation as he knelt down and saw what lay beneath the dirt. It was a familiar triangular prism shape, moulded, just like his own, with the symbol of the family clearly displayed. What lay poking just above the surface of the dug up dirt was a Krypton command chip.

As his breath quickened he started to reach forward, when he felt and unnatural gush of wind flow past him. He stood then, searching behind him. Little did he know the transparent outline of a figure was forming behind him.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" he called but no answer was received. A slight noise behind him, that human ears would fall incapable of hearing, made him turn back around.

And there he saw two brilliant but frighteningly blue eyes, in the air, surrounded by the forming shape of a body. The thing's dark eyelashes being so thick and long, accentuating their eyes vibrant colour. There was no mistaking, these same eyes were fiercely glaring at Clark and it's was in these few milliseconds that Clark realized he didn't know if this figure was friend or foe. But precisely as he made this observation there was a flash of gold as something came whipping towards him.

* * *

**Thats all folks! Please review! Tell me if you want longer chapters? :)**

**Have a lovely day!**


	4. Chapter 4- Discoveries Part 2

**SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! ALSO I THINK I FOUND A BETA! :D**

AN:Thankyou for your favorites and follows! After some very helpful reviews i would just like to clarify that my story is going to be a little bit different from the traditional Superman/Wonder Woman/World that we know and love. I might make changes to the characters but please just let me know if you want to discuss those changes and if you wouldn't like me to do them. Im open to ideas, please be open to mine too! Thankyou again.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! ENJOY! :)**

* * *

_There was no mistaking, these same eyes were fiercely glaring at Clark and it's was in these few milliseconds that Clark realized he didn't know if this figure was a friend or foe. But precisely as he made this observation there was a flash of gold as something came whipping towards him._

Before Clark could do much else, having been taken by surprise, he lifted his arm as the golden lasso came flying at him. The impact of the weapon was not something Clark had experienced since the Zod invasion. The sheer force and strength which had been bolted at him had pushed him meters backwards, let alone the harsh golden metal lasso which stung as it slapped against his body. It was then that Clark started to reassess the seriousness of the situation he had found himself in since the appearance of the blue eyes.

The figure, now completely visible, was standing in a defensive position around the dug up patch of grass where the Krypton command chip lay. The person was clad in a blue and red suit with golden metal like outlining the material, silver star-like shapes were lined along her body. The womans legs were covered to just above the knee with boots lined with the same golden material. The person's raven colored hair was acutely framing the precise jaw and defined features of their face. Her entire being sent vibes which screamed fierce and powerful and Clark felt a twinge of admiration go through him.

She kept her eyes locked on Clark as she crouched lower and with frightening speed snatched up the Krypton command chip. She placed it on one of the stars on her suit and Clark could only watch as the command chip sank into the silver material, the fibres closing in around it and concealing it from the outside world.

"Wait. Please, stop. Do you know what that is?" Clark called out, reaching his hand out as the dark haired woman straightened up.

No answer was returned as her eyes finally left Clark and stared over to the other side of the clearing; she leant forward and then took off, running with incredible grace and speed. Clark was quick to respond as they had reached halfway across the clearing when he reached his hand out to grab hold of her arm. The word " Wait" halfway out of his mouth as his hand gripped onto her braced forearm, it was in this moment the figure thrusted her hand down on his arm and stopped running completely. Clark was floating nearby after the force of losing contact with her had pushed him back, he waited and was slightly shocked. She was strong, very strong. Much stronger than he had anticipated, but that was understandable when you believed yourself to be the last of an alien race with incredible attributes never seen before.

The dirt around the woman's standing figure had been kicked up when she had skidded to a stop. She then turned to face Clark, her golden whip in hand, as she crouched as though ready to pounce. Clark prepared for a fight, his hand closed into fists and he leant in, to an almost lying down position in the air.

She darted forward, making the first move, she brought her arm back as Clark flew forward, pushing his body to an incredible speed. The collision was hard, steel meeting steel and from the force of their colliding the woman slid backwards, kicking up more dirt and Clark was left standing where they had hit.

The woman then leapt forward her whip coming down against Clark in flashes. She moved with such stealth and precision that, in another situation, it could be admired. The lasso moved fluidly as though an extension to the womans arm and without rest came surging towards Clark. He grabbed hold of it as the strike came flashing towards him, he pulled on the whip and the woman rushed forward.

She slapped her forearm across his face, her metal braces coming into contact with his hard jaw. He flashed his hand forward and held the same forearm in a vice-like grip. She used her other arm to tug on the rest of her lasso and wrapped it around her own leg. She kicked her leg backwards and Clark was pulled forward onto her knee, the start of her high boots dug into his hard stomach.

Clark decided that it could no longer be avoided and the only way to stop this woman would be to truly bring on the offensive attack. He let go of the woman's lasso and threw his arms across her legs and she fell to the ground, he reached down towards her but she had flown across the earth and was fast approaching him again. This time when her arm came rushing before him he brought his hand against it and pushed his free palm hard against her chest. The woman was pushed backwards but sprang forward again and planted a well-placed kick against Clark's side. He flashed his arm out but she ducked before his hand could come into contact with her, instead it collided with a nearby tree, sending splinters and chunks of wood flying everywhere.

* * *

Diana was about to force her elbow into the mans side when he grasped her shoulders and flung her against a tree she had previously ducked in front of. She was slightly shocked, not expecting him to recover so fast.

The appearance of this man had at first been intriguing, she curiously had looked on as he investigated the dug up patch of earth. Recognition was written all over his face, but as soon as he had reached for the object which lay in the dirt, the thrumming which had previously occupied itself inside her head grew so loud it had begun to hurt. Though once she whipped him with the lasso and pocketed the object the drumming ceased. That was when Diana's suspicions regarding the man had begun. They had heightened once the fight had ensued and by now she was certain he was somehow connected to the death of the child. His strength alone made her sure that he did not originate from Earth and his clothing suggests he belongs to the Kryptonian race, she had seen many people wearing similar suits in the visions that's the girls marks gave her.

Diana was finding it difficult to piece things together-_but then again it would be easier of this infernal fight were over._ Her thoughts went from frustration at this fight to another more ferocious attitude as she slammed her forehead into the man's and twisted her arm free. She brought the back of her palm across his face and he slammed his hand into her arm. The man grasped Diana's other arm and crossed them over it, his steel hold was keeping her in place.

"Look, just stop attacking me. Im not going to hurt you." Each word escaped him as a gasp, as Diana fought for her freedom. She slowly began to settle down, her resisting to his strong grip eventually ceased completely and she stood staring at the man. His deep blue eyes stared right back. His grip started to loosen up and Diana saw her chance and jumped into the air and kicked him backwards with both feet hitting hard against his chest. She didn't wait to see what became of him but instead ran back to where her fallen lasso lay and snatched it from the ground. She turned and just in time as he came rushing towards her through the air she lashed her whip forward and it wrapped around him.

"What are you?" Diana called to him, tugging lightly on her beloved golden lasso, to make sure it had a firm grip on the man.

"I am a resident of Earth but I originate from Krypton." The words flowed from the dark haired man's mouth and his forehead creased. Diana's mouth couldn't help but pick up to a slight smirk at the man's confusion put of what he had admitted. He was not the first, and pray, not the last to be ensnared by her Lasso of Truth. but hey being the former Godess of Truth has its kicks.

"When did you arrive and what is your purpose being on the planet?" Her voice was calm but commanding and the man with the deep blue eyes glowered at her.

" I was sent here by my parents, Lara and Jor-El, 33 years ago, closely before the destruction of Krypton. The sole purpose of me being sent to grow up here was to preserve and hopefully one day re-start the Kryptonian race. A mission which can no longer be completed." His voice wavered slightly on the last sentence, he lowered his eyes to the ground and his fists clenched at his sides as he tried to break free from the indestructible coils which bound him. Diana stared at him, her prior suspicions about the tall man were becoming more and more outside the truth.

" Are you aware that one of your own, who too had been residing on Earth was murdered here in the recent days that have passed?" she had lowered her voice, speaking slowly and watching as his head quickly snapped up, eyes wide, it was visible that his breath had quickened.

"No. I believed I was alone here." His face was now calculating, clearly behind his creased forehead many thoughts were spinning through his head. Diana knew enough now that the man was no immediate threat to her, regardless of their prior… predicament. She also now knew that he honestly had no connection to the death of the girl and that he could even be a helpful asset in finding out who had killed the girl. She flicked her wrist and the lasso un coiled and fell from him. He stayed kneeling there for a little while and then slowly rose to his feet lifting his hands in surrender.

"It's quite alright," Diana said to him calmly, "I know you are an honest man, I mean no further harm to you Son of Lara Of Jor-El." She placed her arm across to her shoulder, a salute to show peace between each other.

" Its Kal, Kal-El and thank you. I mean no harm to you either. Who exactly are you?" He spoke with a deep and firm voice. Diana stared at the man before him, his tall frame and muscular build made him look as though he was a built warrior, the sides of his mouth seemed to always be slightly lifted, as though from a lifetime of smiling and his raven coloured dark hair had fallen out of place from their previous fight. He- Kal, Kal seemed to be waiting for a response and a light smirk played on his lips, though from his posture he was still slightly wary of her.

She lowered her hand from her shoulder and coiled in her lasso, while still staring down at the gleaming golden weapon she answered in a confident and proud voice.

"I am Diana of Themyscira, an Amazon Princess. I have been called here by a Kryptonian child just before she was murdered by sources unknown. I remain here to search for the perpetrator to bring them to justice for the crime committed. I cannot count on the threat that this individual poses to have passed. I hope that I can find an ally in you, Kal-El."

His blue eyes had brightened curiously and then equally darkened throughout her declaration but finally rested with a slightly playful expression which surprised Diana.

"Well Diana," His voice comfortable and less weighted with authority as it was when he had spoken before, " I think that is something you can count on."

His blue eyes brightened and a small smile spread across his face as Diana took a step towards him, initiating what would be the first of many discussions under the moonlight between the outsiders who had found themselves on Earth.

**Please review and tell me what you think! Have a lovely day!**


End file.
